Knight of the Ring
by kraken5
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, and Silver fall into Middle-Earth, Sonic finds the Ring of Sauron, everyone has their swords from Sonic and the Black Knight. All is guaranteed to be massively extreme!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all who read this story. I am remaking some of my old stories to make them more readable and enjoyable. hope you like! Reviews welcome.  
**

Sonic was sitting around doing nothing, when he noticed the book entitled, _Sonic and the Black Knight_. He smiled, remembering when he had used the fabled sword Caliburn to save the Arthurian world, and ended up turning out to be the real king Arthur. "I still can't get over the sight of Knuckles bowing to me," the hero thought with a shudder. After a few minutes of this, Sonic decided to go out for a run.

About half an hour later Sonic came to a valley just in time to see Shadow and Silver mock fighting.

"Hey guys! What's up?" called out Sonic.

They turned to him and Shadow said, "We were practicing, in case we have to fight each other again until you showed up faker."

Sonic grinned. He knew Shadow always seemed angry at everybody on the planet, but people had learned to live with all the half-serious insults the Ultimate Life Form seemed to enjoy using all the time.

"So, mind if I join ya?" asked Sonic.

"Sure, why not?" said Silver.

A few minutes later the three hedgehogs were engaged in what seemed the fight of the century: Sonic looking like he was everywhere at once, striking whenever he saw an opening. Shadow was throwing punches and Chaos Spears all over the place. And Silver was tossing psychic blasts and pieces of debris at the others. All three had a few Chaos emeralds, totaling up to all seven. Then at one moment they all tried to use Chaos Control at the same time by mistake. The result was a time-space rift that dragged them all to another dimension.

When Sonic woke up he realized that he was holding Caliburn in his hand.

"Well, look who's back," said Sonic. The sword didn't reply. "Oh, you can't talk now. Well, that's one improvement so far."

He looked around and saw a golden ring. Thinking it may be something he could give Amy next Christmas, he put it away in his pocket. He then saw Silver and Shadow lying on the ground, unconscious. Sonic ran over and shook them awake. No one had been hurt, but they were very confused.

"What is this thing I'm holding?" asked Silver, indicating the sword his had in his hand. Shadow had one too.

"I'm not sure," said Sonic. "But I think the real question is, where are we." They were in a green forest a long way from where they started out.

"That is something I may be able to help you with," said a voice, not unfamiliar to Sonic. "You are currently in a forest located about 30 miles from hobbiten in the Shire, Middle-Earth."

Sonic gasped as he turned around. "Ryan!"

_to be continued..._

**Cliff-hanger! Next chapter will be posted a.s.a.p. Feel free to tell me whatever** **you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter up! Please read and review.**

"Ryan!" gasped Sonic. "What are you doing here?"

"I am traveling around Middle-Earth," said Ryan. "What are you guys doing?"

"We were sparing when we all used Chaos Control at the same time, and somehow ended up here. Wherever here is." explained Sonic.

Ryan thought it over. "Sonic?" he asked, "Did you by any chance pick up anything when you landed?"

"Yeah," said Sonic. "Just a gold ring." He took it out for all to see. Ryan's expression grew dark.

"What's wrong?" asked Silver.

"I recognize that ring. It's one of the most deadly things in this world."

"How so?" asked Shadow. Ryan told them the history of the Ring, how the rings of power were made for the elves, dwarves, and men. How they were all betrayed by the Dark Lord Sauron, when he created the One Ring. How Sauron was defeated and the Ring lost, then found by Gollom, then called Smegol. How the hobbit Bilbo found the Ring in the caves of the Misty Mountains.

"And now," finished Ryan, "You have found it, Bilbo must have dropped it here, and you picked it up." Sonic Shadow and Silver were awestruck at Ryan's story.

"So, what do we do now?" asked Sonic.

Ryan paused. "I'm not really sure Sonic."

"What do mean you're not sure?" said Shadow. "I thought you had all the answers."

"I don't know everything there is to know," snapped Ryan. "I know that a hobbit named Frodo was supposed to inherit the Ring and destroy it, but now with you three here, I don't know what will happen."

Everyone was quiet for a while. Then Sonic spoke up. "So the Ring has to be destroyed, right? So why don't I do it?" Ryan looked at him gravely.

"It's not as easy as it sounds Sonic. The Ring can only be destroyed at the heart of Mount Doom. It's a volcano at the heart of Sauron's lands, which consists of a desert of ash and poison. And it's considered about 1,000 types of impossible to get into Mordor in the first place. Even if, (and that's one big if) you get there, the Ring has a mind of its own, and takes a hold of it's bearer, twisting them to its will. So by the time you get there, you may not have the strength to destroy it."

Sonic was resolute in his decision. "I'm still going to do it. No matter what it takes."

"The Ring is a heavy burden Sonic. You may very likely never be the same again. Your friends would not know you anymore."

Sonic started laughing. "Have you forgotten who I am? I'm the world's fastest hedgehog! I'll be fine, it's that Dark Lord that needs to worry."

"Very well Sonic," said Ryan, trying without success to hold back a smile. "If you're going to do this, I might as well help you as best I can. I cannot go with you, but I can give you a map and supplies and whatever else you might need. Then I'll send the others back to your world."

"What do you mean 'send us back?' " said Shadow grinning.

"We're not going anywhere unless to help Sonic." confirmed Silver.

"Admit it Faker, you need us," smirked the Ultimate Life Form. "So get used to it."

"Okay, okay!" laughed Ryan. "Looks like you guys are off on another adventure!"

_to be continued..._

**There! Hope you like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**LET IT BEGEIN!!!!! Reviews of any kind are welcome.**

Ryan Dartimis gave Sonic and the other hedgehogs supplies for the journey and several maps to guide them. "This world is a dangerous place," said Ryan. "Especially now that Sauron has started to send out spies to find the Ring. The worst thing you may run into will likely be the Nazgul, Ringwraiths that are slaves to the Dark Lord's will. They cannot die, but they are not invulnerable. They can be stopped be destroying their physical shapes. They often wear black cloaks to give form to their formless selves. Trash those and they will be unable to do much damage to you, I think. When you get to the Misty Mountains, there will be three paths you may take. the Gap of Rohan looks like the most open-ranged, but it will take you close to Isingard. There is a fallen wizard that has a army of orcs also looking for the Ring there. But they will mostly be trying to destroy Rohan's lands and people. Another option will be the Pass of Carathas, a way through one of the harshest mountains. It won't be easy. There are snow storms all the time up there and you might freeze easily. The last choice is what some may call no choice at all. The Mines of Moria. I've given you a map that will guide you through, but getting lost can prove to be the least of you worries. There are orcs and goblins galore, thousands of both. And if that isn't bad enough, there is a monster like nothing you have ever faced before. A Balrog of Morgoth, a behemoth of shadow and flame. If you go through Moria, keep to secrecy in order to make it through."

Soon they were ready to go out on the march toward Mordor. "Well," said Sonic, "I guess this is good-bye for now." "I believe you guys can do it ," said Ryan. "But whatever you do, stay and work together. If you are separated, make for the east, fast as you can. It might come to Sonic having to do this alone, but that would not be advisable." "Don't worry about that," chuckled Shadow. "If the faker tries to run off on his own, I'll chase him down and kill him myself." Everyone laughed. "Good luck guys! Hope you live with your sense of humor intact." And then Ryan was off.

The three hedgehogs ran east as fast as was sensible, which was still very fast. They crossed over land in hours what would normally take days to transverse. Four days later, they camped for the night in sight of the Misty Mountains. "So," asked Silver. "Where do we go now?" Sonic was looking at the map, and said: "It looks like the best way is through Moria, more chance of staying out of sight." So they went toward Moria's gates. Luckily, Ryan's map had given them the opening word for the gate (mellon). Following the map and keeping quiet as they could, they made it most of the way through without being detected. By sheer bad luck, however they ran into a patrol of orcs a few miles outside the ruins of the dwarf city. They took them down, but not before one sounded the alarm. "Well that's pleasant," grouched Shadow. "Yeah," answered Sonic. "Now we're gonna have to fight our way outta here." They made good progress before they ran into Dwarrowdelf, where tons of orcs waited. The hedgehogs, having little other choice, charged head-on. There may have been a lot of them, but it wasn't enough to stop the blades and blasts of Silver, Sonic, and Shadow. Sonic tore through them like a bladed whirlwind, cutting through orcs and goblins like they weren't there. Shadow, in addition to stopping anyone who came to close with his sword, he unleashed Chaos Blasts and Spears that annihilated their ranks. Silver use his sword and psycokinesis in amazing combinations, plus grabbing and throwing spears and swords at his foes. Using the Chaos Emeralds to fuel their strength, (I know they're always scattered but I'm just saying they didn't this time) they would have probably broken through to the bridge of caza-dume and the gate, when all of a sudden a massive roar rang out and all the orcs ran away as fast as they could. It was the Balrog Ryan had warned them about. The three hedgehogs wasted no time in getting to the bridge to make a final stand. "All right ugly! Let's do this!" said a cocky Sonic. With the support of the others, he ran at the Balrog, striking it with his sword, Shadow followed it up with a Chaos Lance, and Silver brought most of the ceiling down. With a roar of agony the Balrog fell back, then with a psychic shove from Silver, tumbled down into the abyss beneath the bridge.

"Good going everybody!" said Sonic once they were out. "Especially you Silver! That was quick thinking, pushing the Balrog over the edge." "Thanks," said Silver. "I wouldn't celebrate to soon," warned Shadow. "Those orcs will chase after us if we don't get going." So they ran of towards their next adventure in their quest to destroy the Ring.

_to be continued..._

_Another chapter up! Please tell me what you think while I work on the next part._


	4. Chapter 4

**OHHH YEAHHHHH! I'M BACK! Sorry for the wait, I was grounded. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Read and review or die. (just kidding:)**

Having recently defeated the Balrog in the Mines of Moria, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver took off towards the woods of Lothlorien. With their speed, it only took them a few hours to reach the forest's outskirts. Whereupon they found an old friend. "Ryan!" called out Sonic. "What are you doing here?" Ryan grinned, "I've been waiting for you three. These woods are home to the Wood-Elves. This is, in fact, the largest Elven stronghold in Middle-Earth. They are not usually accustom to strangers, and so might shoot you on sight." "If they try that," broke in Shadow, "they will find us harder to destroy then the usual strangers." Ryan glared at him, saying: "The Elves are much stronger then you seem to think. It is not just swords and bows (with which they can down you a mile away) that guards this land. The Lady Galadriel holds one of the three elf-rings that were made before Sauron deceived them. This make challenging her, or her people, very dangerous. Especially since Sonic carries the Ring. In short, there is no way you can pass through Lothlorien without the Elves' consent. Ergo, I am here to insure that you are given safe passage through their territory." So Sonic and the others followed Ryan into the woods, wondering what awaited them within.

About half an hours' walk into the forest, Ryan called out in a strange language, and was meet with a response. After a few more exchanges, a group of elves came into view. "Welcome again, Ryan Dartimis. We are glad to know you have survived the wars of Gondor." Now they spoke in English. Then they looked at three hedgehogs. "But who are these creatures that you bring among us, one of whom carries the Ring of Doom?" Sonic looked at the ground, unsure of what to do. "These are my friends," explained Ryan. "Sonic, Shadow, and Silver. They come from another world, an accident brought them here, and upon landing, Sonic found the Ring. I sent them out towards Mount. Doom to destroy it." There was a silence after that. Then the lead elf said, "So you wish for us to let them through our forest-home, and continue their journey?" "Yes," said Ryan. "You can escort us if it makes you feel safer." The elves debated for a while in their own tongue, and finally said, "So be it. We will blindfold your friends and lead them through the woods. You may keep your sight if you wish, for their sake." The elves took the travelers quickly through the woods of Lothlorien. When they got to the end they gave them food for the road ahead. Mostly Lembas, a kind of bread that can fill a person's stomach with just a bite and stays fresh for nearly a year. After that Ryan pointed the three hedgehog in the right direction and went off a different way. "Well," said Shadow, rather annoyed. "There he goes again. Leaving us to fend for ourselves." Sonic gave Shadow a look and said, "He can only do so much for us. As it is, we're doing pretty well. We have more food to eat, we know where we're going, all in all, I'd say we're doing just fine. Come on you two! Sauron won't keep waiting if we don't trash the Ring in time! Let's go!" And so off they were again, to their next adventure.

_to be continued..._

**I know, I know! It's not much in the way of action, but I couldn't have them fighting the elves now could I? :) Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know! I know! It's taken me a while to get this up (Please don't kill me) but here it is now. Enjoy, read, review.**

After leaving Lothlorian, Sonic and the others ran alongside the river until they reached the falls, reaching their destination in just 3 days. They waited there on the western shore, whereupon the three hedgehogs argued on which course they should take. "According to the map," said Silver. "The best way to get to Mordor is to cross over to the east side and move on from there." "Oh sure," grumbled Shadow. "It's the perfect way to go if you have an obsession with mazes of sharp rocks and inhaling the stench of a few miles worth of fly-infested swamps." "It's the only choice we've got," snapped Sonic. "Unless you want to be caught trying to sneak through Rohan and past Isenguard." This went on for some time. Then Sonic felt a chill. One word crept through his mind. _Nazgul._ "That's it!" he yelled. "We need to move now!" There were 6 Ringwraiths closing in on them. Having no alternative, they crossed over the river in hope of losing them, only to run into 3 other Nazgul.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had ran into the Nazgul's trap. Now there was nothing for it but to fight their way out. "Well this should be fun," growled Shadow. Silver grinned and all three drew their swords and got ready for battle. Sonic was unusually quiet. He felt a strange urge to put on the Ring. Sonic hadn't really paid much attention to the Ring throughout the adventure, but now it was all that he could think about. Using all his willpower, drawing upon the inner strength that enabled him to withstand the influence of Dark Gaia's power during his time as the Werehog, Sonic resisted the Ring's desire. "YAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled, striking at the closest Nazgul.

Despite the hedgehogs' speed and power, they were no match for the Nazgul. And before to long, Sonic saw that the other Ringwriaths had somehow crossed the river. His heart sank. They were barely holding their own against three, they would never survive all nine. Then Sonic had an idea. "Shadow, use your power and get us out of here!" Shadow nodded and held up a Chaos Emerald and yelled, "CHAOS CONTROL!"

_to be continued..._

**There, it's up! Hope you all like it! More is sure to come, but I can't guarantee when the next will be put up. Until then, please read and review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all! Sorry this took so long, but here it is!**

"Chaos Control!" yelled Shadow.

A golden glow enveloped the three hedgehogs, and teleported them away. Due to the haste in which Shadow acted, each hedgehog fell into a different wormhole, landing in whatever location he thought of in the tunnel.

Silver was missing Blaze and wanted to be going home. He ended up on Blaze's doorstep.

Shadow was getting tired of all this and found himself wishing (not for the first time) that he could rescue Maria. He ended up back on Space Colony ARK. (Oh! Maybe I'll make another story out of that! Tell me if you want me to:)

Sonic, however, was being pulled by the Ring towards Mordor, realm of the Dark Lord Sauron. Sonic was worried about his quest to destroy the Ring. He was starting to feel the temptation Ryan had warned him about. He hoped he would be able to destroy the Ring and get it over with, before it was to late. Now as he looked ahead, Sonic saw the end of the time-tunnel was near.

"Oph!" grunted Sonic as he landed. "Well," he thought, "Not my best landing, but at least I made it here." He looked up and saw... "Oh no."

Just a few feet away from him was the Witch-King, The most powerful of all the nine Nazgul. "I followed you through the bright doorway," the wraith wailed in a hollow voice that pierced Sonic's ears. An armored fist grabbed Sonic before he could get away. "You will be taken to the Dark Tower to kneel before the Master."

As Sonic was chained and dragged off, he sensed that he somehow had all of the 7 Chaos Emeralds. "Maybe if I can get close enough," thought Sonic, "I could go Super Sonic, and finish this Sauron guy off, once and for all!"

Sonic was brought to the very Eye of Sauron. He could feel the overwhelming evil that permeated everything, rolling off the Dark Lord in waves.

"Finally," growled the voice of Sauron. "At last, after 3000 years, the Ring is once again, MINE!"

Sonic recoiled as the raw power in the voice shook him to his very core. Yet, throughout all this, he could feel the energy of the Chaos Emeralds locked away, waiting to be unleashed at the right moment. The Ring floated up towards the Eye that was Sauron's spirit and slid through the black pupil, which narrowed until it disappeared, leaving the ball of flame wreathing as power ran within it. Then it all condensed into a black armored figure.

The fully reconstituted Dark Lord raised his once again ringed hand and bellowed, "AT LAST, THE POWER TO RULE MIDDLE-EARTH IS ONCE AGAIN, MINE!"

"Not so fast," said a defiant Sonic the Hedgehog. "I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve." He pulled out the Chaos Emeralds, and with a surge of energy the blue blur became Super Sonic.

"So you think you can defeat me?" snarled Sauron. "So be it. PREPARE TO DIE!" The two combatants levitated up into the air and got ready for what would be the greatest battle Middle-Earth had ever seen.

_to be continued..._

**Cliffhanger! I know some people might hate me for this, but I have the next chapter planned for next month. So enjoy, read, and review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is it! The final chapter of my story! I hope you all like it! Caus' if you don't I will personally hunt you down and yell at you. (just kidding:) Please remember to review.**

Super Sonic's eyes narrowed. He was about to face off one of the most powerful enemies he had ever fought, the dark lord Sauron master of the One Ring. From what he had heard, this guy was tough enough on his own, but now that he had the Ring, he was at his strongest point. He even looked it. Sauron was a strange suit of black armor, with flames and smoke leaking out of the gaps.

As to two circled each other, Sauron lost patience and launched himself at Sonic with a roar of anger. Sonic used chaos control and teleported away. Seeing an opening, the hero threw a flurry of chaos spears at his opponent. Sauron raised a metal-encased hand and created a shield of dark fire to ward of the shots.

Sonic growled in anger. "This won't be as easy as I thought," he said to himself.

"On the contrary," chuckled the dark lord, "This will be over very quickly."

With that, Sauron summoned a giant orb of fire and darkness and threw it at Sonic with all his might. But Sonic was too fast and jerked out of the way just in time. Saying nothing, Sauron lobbed a rapid secession of blackish fireballs at the hedgehog, who avoided every one with ease.

"Is that the best you can do?" laughed Sonic. "I've seen grandmas with better aim." Growling, Sauron took out his enchanted mace, Sonic drew his sword, and the two warriors went at it full force.

About ten minutes later, Sonic thought, "If I don't get a good hit in, he'll wear me down." This was true. The battle had come to a sort of standstill. Sonic was too quick for Sauron to touch, while the dark lord was far too powerful for Sonic to hurt. Unless... Sonic thought over a plan that just popped into his mind,

"If I put everything I've got into one good strike, that might weaken him enough for me to finish off. Well, looks like I got nothing to lose." Sonic steeled himself and yelled, "CHAOS SPINDASH NOVA!"

As Sonic rolled into his enhanced signature move, energy condensed into his body, building up until it could not be contained. Sonic charged at Sauron and tore into him. Sauron howled as the ball's energy expanded, damaging him. When Sonic pulled back to survey the results, it was everything he had hoped for. Sauron was blinded by the flash, and some of his armor was dented. "Time to take you down for good!" snarled Sonic. Sauron looked up with fear as he realized just how much trouble he was in. Sonic flew closer and went at the black overlord with his sword, slicing through the armor like it was made of paper. Sonic then cut off Sauron's Ring and caught it. The dark lord, wounded badly with his armor bent out of shape, stared at Sonic his entire countenance pleading for mercy. "It's the end for you, buddy." said Sonic, as he threw the Ring into the volcano, Mt. Doom. The Ring fell into the lava with an unheard plop. Sauron wailed with agony as the object that he had bound his life-force to melted away. With one final shudder the dark lord's body phased out of this world.

Sonic smiled with relief. He had done it! As he floated to the ground and let his power dissipate, a young boy walked up to him. "Well Sonic, looks like you did better than I thought you would." "Ryan Dartimus, " sighed Sonic. "I wondered when you were going to show up." The dimension-traveling wise-guy grinned. "What happened to Shadow and Solver?" asked Sonic. "They went to different places when you guys used chaos control. They'll be fine." "So what do I do now?" said Sonic. "I've come to take you back home," said Ryan. "I rigged up a portal to take you away. You should be proud of yourself Sonic. You've brought peace back to Middle-earth. Many people owe you their freedom." Sonic laughed. "Yeah, well, that's my life for ya!" Ryan gave an odd smile. You have no idea, Sonic the Hedgehog." A blue-white glow enveloped Sonic, moving him back home, right in front of a certain somebody's house. Sonic just stood there for a minute, contemplating his feelings. "Well," he thought, "I guess I might as well let it out." He walked up to the door and knocked. A pink hedgehog opened up. "Sonic! What are you doing here?" The blue blur smiled inwardly. "Amy, I have something to tell you..."

**The End**


End file.
